cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra (episode)/transcript
Note: For clarification, this page uses the template, the article title does not match the URL, the URL shows the true article title. This is the transcript for the third episode of the ''Cybersix'' animated television series, Terra. Transcript Opening theme song: There's a time when the moon reveals its face through the clouds I let out a sigh and want to cry out loud But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive I'm the one they would break in their greed and their pride But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive CYBERSIX Doctor Von Reichter: My newest creation. My Terra. You will vanquish Cyber Six. Jose, Terra was made from the mud of the first sea on earth. When Terra has your brain it will be complete. Jose: You lucky mudbath, you get to be me. Okay, start the process. Now, how is my little mudpie son? Stand up, Terra. Stop that. He's ugly. I want you to be bigger. Let it rip. Terra, you will be the scariest creature Meridiana has ever seen. Adrian Seidelman: Lucas, how come you're still here? Lucas Amato: Just finishing up an experiment. Say, you wanna see a movie tonight? Adrian: What's playing? Lucas: A romance. Adrian: Sorry, it's not for me. Thanks anyway. Lucas: Hm, well okay. Maybe next time, huh? Cybersix: So, Lucas likes romance movies. What would it be like to go out with Lucas? Jose: What happened here? We have to get him back. Get my clothes. Cybersix: Hm, how beautiful it could be. Let's find out what's up, Data 7. (people screaming) Lucas: Let them go. Heads up. (woman screams) Cybersix: Hey, catch. Jose: Terra, it's Cybersix, get her. Cybersix: When it's time, grab Lucas. Where is it? Lucas: Behind you. Jose: Yes, yes, yes. We have her now, Cybersix is doomed. Lucas: Let her go. Cybersix: Lucas. No Lucas, no Data 7, don't come any closer. Terra: Love. Cybersix: Huh? Terra: L-love. Cybersix: Love? Terra: What love? Jose: Terra, hurry up and finish her off. Destroy Cybersix. Destroy her now. Cybersix: I'll help you. You don't have to be evil. Terra: You different. Jose: No, not us. Go back, get Cybersix. Move, catch it. Cybersix: You shouldn't be so reckless. Lucas: Are you afraid for me? Cybersix: Yes. Lucas: You don't have to be. I can help, whatever you need. Jose: Dumb jerk. You had Cybersix right in your hands. You let her go, why? Terra: No kill Cybersix. Jose: Hm? So now you can talk? Don't go anywhere. There is something definitely wrong with Terra. Fixed Idea: Terra broken? Jose: I just can't trust it. Hm? I've got it, a brilliant plan, it will be a very nasty monster. Terra: I go see Cybersix. Jose: Now bring in the Sustenance. Time for your booster shot, Terra. Maybe you'll learn a few things from our ferocious friends. Release it. Okay Cybersix, you are next. (laughs) Cybersix: Data 7, don't let Lucas leave his apartment. A creature that size can't just disappear. A Fixed Idea, what's he doing? That's strange. Jose: Surprise, surprise. Cybersix: It's mud. Gotta go. Huh? Jose: After her. Must I always do everything myself? Set that building on fire, make sure nothing survives. Fixed Idea: But sir? Jose: But what? Fixed Idea: Sir, the Terra. Jose: Forget it. It's only mud. Welcome to my little Cyber barbecue. Lucas: She's in trouble. Data 7, I know she's in danger. Let's go. Now. Cybersix: It's you. Terra: Terra. Cybersix: Terra. Your name is Terra? You're like me, aren't you? You're not really evil, deep down inside. I feel sorry for you. I'm trapped here. You should get out while you can, he's going to burn you, too. Jose: (laughs) Got her now. Fixed Idea: Got her now. Jose: Got her now. Fixed Ideas: Got her now. Cybersix: Terra, let me go. Stop. Terra, no. There must be another way. Terra. Jose: My beautiful fire. Who's putting out my beautiful fire? Using that mud guy was a big mistake. We're leaving. I'm sick of father's little mudpie. Cybersix: Come back my friend. Terra, come back. Lucas: Cybersix. Cybersix: It was not an evil creature, although it was created to be evil. Lucas: Will I ever understand what is going on? Cybersix: Maybe someday, but not today. Endng theme song: As the rain falls on the mountains All my sorrow just salty tears I whisper your name until we’re together Our love will coquer fear Category:Animated Series Category:Episodes (animated series) Category:Transcripts